


Always

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Fast Cars and Freedom [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Takes place before F9 begins.
Relationships: Dominic Toretto/Original Female Character
Series: Fast Cars and Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before F9 begins.

[Beverly](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/cd/a0/14/cda014c5d251b977db876462ba26243a.jpg) never thought she and Dom would retire, get married and raise their son together. Beverly had started to believe that Dom would never marry her, that she would raise Brain as a single mom, but she was surprised when Dom immediately dropped down on one knee and proposed to her, wanting to be with her. It took Cipher taking Beverly and their son, threatening their lives in order for Dom to realize that he was about to lose the love of his life and his son, for never waking up to Beverly by his side and falling asleep with her by him, and never seeing their son grow up and see what kind of man he could become. 

Beverly figured she should send Cipher a box of chocolate as she watched Dom holding their son, carrying him around the garage, showing him toys and telling them what they were for in order to fix a car. She smiled when Brain reached up and touched Dom's cheek with his small hand, smiling at him which earned him a smile from his father.

"You know he's too small to understand what you're telling him, Dom." Beverly finally said, breaking the father-son moment. Dom looked at her as Brain waved his arms, happily, at his mother.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with getting him ready." Dom told her, smiling as Beverly walked towards him.

Beverly laid a chaste kiss on Brain's brow. "He'll be a Bronco kid."

Dom wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her up against him, "No, he won't."

"He's not getting into that death trap you call a car, Dom." Beverly said, pulling back from him, "My bronco is perfectly safe and it hasn't tried to kill me."

"It's not a death trap." Dom told her, as they started to walk out of the garage and head towards the house.

"Says who?" Beverly asked, "because I remember all those times that that car tried to kill you."

"It's not a sentient being."

"As far as you know."

Dom smiles down at her, "You watch too many horror movies, Bev."

Beverly shrugged, "Yeah, I should stop watching them, they're starting to make me paranoid."

Dom's smile turned tender then he leaned down and laid a chaste kiss on her lips, surprising Beverly with the sudden tenderness of the action.

When he pulled back, Beverly asked, "what's that for?"

Dom pressed his forehead against hers, "For waiting for me."

Beverly smiled as she pressed back, whispering. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one-shot.


End file.
